Love?
by mksanime
Summary: An illusion of love. ItaSaku
1. Prologue

**Mksanime:** Please don't kill me, I know I haven't updated my other stories yet, uh you see…. theres this case called the writers lazyness ehehehe ..And I've been thinking about this plot since last month and I was too lazy to write it before…ehehe

**Summary:** "Do you love me" "Love? That word this non existent" ItaSaku

**Disclaimer: **Of course everybody know I own everything and I created everything now bow before me or face my wrath muahahahaha…

(Every one glares . ) -.- yes yes I own Nothing!

**Love?**

**oOo** **oOo oOo** **oOo oOo** **oOo oOo** **oOooOo** **oOo oOo**

The cold air pierced through her thin clothing, paying no heed to her chilled body as she sat on the bed motionlessly. Her hollow viridian orbs were focus on the blank white wall before her, as she pondered on the events that had happened not to long ago and yet so many things had changed, even her heart.

She clutched tightly on the bed sheets as she shifted her eyes towards the oak door, waiting patiently for him to arrive. It was almost the same routine and almost everyday he would open the door and looked at her with a blank expression, he would walked over her and kiss her soft and gentle that even she could not believe that the likes of him could even held that kind of feeling, even though they had kissed so many times.

It was only two months ago that the Akatsuki had captured her, for whatever reason she guess it might be to lure Sasuke or Naruto, for the kyuubi inside of him, the latter one would make more sense, after all they needed that kyuubi to gain more power.

Her stay at the Akatsuki wasn't memorable, being locked inside the dungeon for several weeks, the way they had torture her and pain with it. The scars on her skin shall forever remind her the sacrifices she made just to keep the information were her friend was at.

Just with in two months, the feeling she experience was far more worst then anything she had ever felt, wishing that it would never come to this and that is, she fell in love.

How it happened and why, maybe because of his mysteriousness, his handsome face, his sexy body, his cold demeanor, maybe it's the way his kisses, his gaze that always bore into her soul, maybe it was the way he is, even though he hardly speaks or shows emotions.

It was rare to see Itachi with emotions, maybe once or twice for the past two months, she caught a glimpse of the real him and that made her giddy and happy knowing that maybe someday she could break the wall that he had created around himself, but that was only a fantasy, she knew that maybe she was just imagining things and what she saw were lust that was etched on his face, he was just toying with her, he could probably care less if she died.

Just thinking about these things pains her to know that he was just using her and taking advantage of her love for him, he knew she loved him, it was always like this, he always knew things.

She wanted to escape reality that she wasn't really in love with Itachi, she tried escaping but it was all useless for he knew were she would always go. Even if she escaped were would she go? Her parents died from a mission two years ago, she got back with her bestfriend Ino but she died a year after her parents death and Naruto, she hadn't seen him for 3 long years now, he was still training with Jiraiya.

There was no one there for her and she knew that there was no one for her right here either.

The creaked of the door shook her out of her reverie as she stared at his silhouette

He walked closer towards her, making his face more visible. He stop at her front as he hovered over her and lowered his head towards her mouth, slowly he parted as he trailed butterfly kisses around her face towards the crook of her neck, he stopped when her heard her utter the words he guess she would ask anytime,

"Do you love me?"

"Love? That word is non existent" was his monotonous reply as he resumed his previous ministrations on her neck.

"Itachi-san can you promise me…" she trailed off, glancing into different direction, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I do not make promises, what is in it for me kunoichi?"

"I would give you whatever you want except the information of what you are looking for"

He stopped as he thought it over, he looked down towards her as he began to sat up

"I want what a women's most precious thing to give, I want your virginity," he simply stated as he watch her eyes widen in shock.

Nodding her head, she glanced back towards him, who seems to be waiting for her request

"I want you to kill me"

**oOo** **oOo oOo** **oOo oOo** **oOo oOo** **oOooOo** **oOo oOo**

**Mksanime:** ah Is it good? Bad? I dunno?

Before I forget I will rewrite my other story called 'The swirling Sakura petals' I didn't really like it… checked it out before I rewrite it.. if you want..

Thanks for readn and please review!


	2. The beginning

**Mksanime:** Wow… I never expected I'd get this much reviews O.O…but yay I'm happy –dances around- WOOT ! WOOT! I do apologize for taking so long to update…-bows down- I'm sorry.

Btw Siy, See I promise I would update hehe.. Of course eventually I would update XD

**Ok answering reviews**

**1.)** I am going to continue this fic.

**2.)** I chose virginity because It would be important later on in the story

**3.)** And you have to wait and read what Itachi's answer gonna be… I mean you'll never know, Characters have a mind in their own and my hands sometimes doesn't listen to my brain…

**4.)** And yes I know this fic isn't really good as the other Ita/saku, but meh I'm merely human who just writes out of boredom and who's very very very and extra very lazy and not a perfectionist as the others (no offence) I'm just that lazy…

**Very Important A/N:** Many of you may be mad at me, but mostly of the chapts are flashback to let you see how Sakura got kidnapped and what happened b/w her and Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki..

**Disclaimer:** I own all of Akatsuki cause they're my boys ehehe… Yes every single one of them! Ok I lied. I own nothing!

_**Love?**_

**oOo** **oOo oOo** **oOo oOo** **oOo oOo** **oOooOo** **oOo oOo**

**FLASHBACK**

_The eeriness of the night irked Sakura to no end, albeit she loves peace and quiet but there was this foreboding feeling that kept on arising inside of her._

_Shaking her head, she dismissed whatever she felt, but still kept her guard up. Gently placing the cosmos flowers where the tombstone lay, she clasped her hands and mumbled a small prayer. She then unclasped her hands indicating that she was already finished and dusted her clothes as she gracefully stood up._

_Sadly smiling, she kissed her palm and then pressed her palm at the front of the tombstone._

_Standing still, she stared at the large stone in front of her, scanning the words that we're embedded on it. She had a faraway look and a small bitter smile grace up her lips, as if she was recalling the moments where she shared with her close friend._

_"It's been quite awhile ne? It's been quite quiet and lonely without you always there pestering and telling me the latest gossip. We'll Ino-pig to be honest. You were the only closest person to me, since both my parents died and when my teammates left. I wish I could have done more to repay everything you did to me…"-she let out a bitter laugh as her bangs cascaded down from her tied up hair, making the top part of her face darken, and her eyes looming over darkness "I hope that you finally found what you were looking for and I'm sure your journey has started. Be happy and live peacefully. I'll meet you again someday, I promise."_

_Leisurely walking towards the exit of the graveyard, the wind howled as the tress swayed from its impact._

_For a normal person or some Shinobi walking in the graveyard way passed midnight, with the wind blowing strongly that it would actually howl, would be scared shitless and would run for the sake of their lives, but for Sakura it lead to an actual point that ghost, spirits, molesters, monsters and death wouldn't faze her, it was nothing compared to the pain weighing in her heart and the darkness slowly enveloping her._

_Finally getting out of the graveyard, she decided to hop branches to branches to make her journey home less time taking. Ignoring the rustle of the leaves beside her, she continuously jumped her way towards the town and landed softly at the ground._

_A pit pat can be heard with every step she took on the wooden bridge. Leaning on the rails, she sighed dejectedly and stared at the water absentmindedly. It was nights like this that helps her relax and let her mind wonder somewhere._

_It was also one of the times where she can actually be peaceful and just for a while be content._

_She suddenly felt a sting of pain on her left cheek. Furrowing her eyebrows she touched her cheek and felt some sticky liquid rolled down her face towards her hands. She glared at the crimson liquid and jumped at the rails dodging the whizzing shurinken's coming towards her._

_"Show yourself!" She snarled._

_Laughing in amusement a blonde haired man stepped out of the darkness along with an ugly hunch back old man, both wearing a black cloak with little red clouds embedded around it._

_"Ne Sasori-danna, she's the girl alright. It would be my pleasure to capture her, yeah."_

_The hunch back old man grunted as he slowly step back and watched the fight._

_Deidara opened his palms as he placed clay towards the little mouth on his palms as it slowly formed into a bird._

_Letting it fly, it descended upon Sakura and blew up._

_The surprise bird bomb as Sakura would like to call it, left her a bit wounded and wet. When it blew up, she was sent flying towards the lake and her arm was scratched at the rock._

_Abruptly standing up, she glared towards him as she quickly healed herself. She jumped back towards land and waited for him to make his next move._

_Coming almost near her, Sakura gathered the right amount of Chakra on her fist and sent it flying towards the ground, making the rocks crack and sent them flying everywhere._

_Jumping on clay bird (the bigger one, which he made while Sakura was still healing herself) flew up high in the air as he created more of his bird bomb, slowly descending towards Sakura._

_She stood still and waited for the birds to crash on her, flipping backwards towards the branch on time, the bird bombs crash on the ground and exploded._

_Landing back on the ground with ease, she did some hands seals and next thing she knew, her vision started to blur and her body grew numb. She fell down and succumb into darkness._

_"I didn't think that the sleeping drug you put on the shurinken would take so long to affect her. Strong girl, yeah"_

_The blonde haired man bent down and carried her, he looked closely towards her face and smirk "A very fine art, yeah"_

_"You call that art? Art is something still and remain beautiful. It does not grow old, rotten or feel" Sasori, the ugly hunch back old man retorted. Though he did admit that she was a beauty and nothing more._

_Even though both of them have a passion for art, their views and perspective are totally different._

_They both walked towards the darkness and disappeared, along with the rosette haired kunoichi._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

It was one upon a time, that she believe in the word love and it was also once upon a time that she believe that it was non existent. Now, what did she believe? Where these feeling she felt towards the raven-haired man true? 

Fool. That was she was, she was a fool. How foolish were her ambitions once before, she was a fool into believing something foolish in the first place.

Yes she was a big fool.

She watched as he resume his ministration towards her neck and nonchalantly dismissed her request.

She could feel herself laugh bitterly of it all. So she was right after all. He didn't care that she would die, let alone die in his hands.

She was a foolish Sakura.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_She felt herself thrown at the cold concrete ground. Grunting in pain, she slowly opened her eyes only to close it again as the light pierce at her eyes._

_Closing her eyes in a few minutes, she tried to open them again and scanned her surroundings._

_It was a small room, judging from two beds and a washroom at the side, it was a motel._

_Laying down still, she tried to unbind her bound hands and half-heartedly listed to what they were talking about._

_Though she did catch a few words and that words was enough for her to hope that there was still a chance for her to escape._

_"It seems that they've found out, yeah. 10 ANBU's are heading this way, better stay hidden for awhile, yeah"_

_It wasn't like she was afraid of death and pain, it was exactly the opposite she welcomed them with open arms._

_The only thing she feared was that if she was captured, they might do something to make her betray her friends and that could also lead destruction to her homeland._

_It was true that Sakura wasn't close to anyone of those people leaving in Konoha, but damn it all! She still cared about them._

_She scowled, when she felt that her pouch that was full of weapons were now empty._

_Right, they weren't dumb._

_She was frustrated that was for sure and worse of all she just started her period._

_Realizing that being shy, quiet or nonchalant wouldn't solve her problem. She be damned if they wouldn't meet her demands. Screw freedom! She needed Tampons!_

**oOo** **oOo oOo** **oOo oOo** **oOo oOo** **oOooOo** **oOo oOo**

**Mksanime**: Yes I realized that the last part was so random and out of place in the angst, I thought it could use a bit of humour. I hope you like this chapter :)

Ok, Itachi necessarily didn't answer her question… So what is his actual answer?

Just read and find out!

Ok, Sasori in my fic still wears his puppet and questions your confused off, please feel free to ask. And yes i realized also, that Sasori looks like a scorpion more, just ignore my description and think of what he looked like in the manga before Sakura broke it with her unhuman strenght.

Sakura is OOC, I realized that, but wouldn't you feel pain and act that way if your parents were killed, and your best friend dies the year after their death. As well as the fact that you don't have someone to turn too, yes I would be like that too .

Hope you guys review and tell me what you think XD


End file.
